How Troublesome
by Tzedek
Summary: It's Kanda's birthday and Lenalee is arranging a birthday party. Told from an OC's point of view. One Shot- I am bad at summarizing...


**_I do not own D.Gray-Man! _**(I wish that I did)

**_The characters belong to Hoshino Katsura!_**

**_The only thing that's mine is the story I made up and Hannah- Chan._**

* * *

I walked into Komui's office, cracking my neck and pulling on my exorcist coat.

"Ah! Hannah- Chan!" Komui said watching me walk over to the couch and sit down "Five minutes late, as always."

"Mmm…" I said stretching lazily on the couch. I placed my hands behind my head and let my feet stretch out in front of me. My mother always said that I was a guy trapped in a girl's body.

I blinked my eyes open slowly when I noticed that no one was speaking. I saw Komui stare at me from behind his desk.

"What?" I asked him.

"Are you sure you're female?" He asked.

"Mmm…" I nodded and closed my eyes "just get to the mission. I could have slept five more minutes." He chuckled.

"Your mission is simple. Get Kanda to the food court by 19:00 and not any time earlier." I opened my eyes slowly as the words sank in.

"Why?" I asked raising a perfect eyebrow quizzically.

"It's his birthday and Lenalee wants to prepare a surprise party."

"She prepares a party every year for everyone in the black order." I groaned "Why should this be a surprise? And why do I need to do it?" Komui smiled.

"You don't have a present for him, do you?" I blushed.

"So what if I forgot-"

"Exactly, you forget everyone's birthday, even your own, so he won't suspect you involved in anything to do with the party, or that you're leading him to it." He folded his hands in front of him and placed his elbows on the desk. "Not to mention you two are best friends, he listens to you." He took a folder next to him and opened it. "Don't forget 19:00 in the food court. I believe Kanda is eating lunch now. Why don't you join him?" He looked up at me and smiled. I sighed.

"How troublesome." I got up slowly and made my way to the food court.

* * *

"Ah! Hannah- Chan!" Jerry said in his cage. I always called it that; I mean it is what it looks like. "What can I make you for breakfast?"

"You mean lunch?"

"Your lunch is always breakfast." He smiled at me. "How a person is able to sleep so much is beyond me."

"Mmm…"I stretched "I'll take five pancakes and three sausages and a creaser salad without corn, I hate corn, I'll take scrambled eggs with cheese and some cottage cheese on the side and I'll drink milk. Thanks." I looked around the dinning hall. There were mostly finders in the room. Allen was eating his huge lunch. He ate more than me. Then again, I had just woken up. I never had a big appetite right after I woke up. Lavi and Lenalee were nowhere to be seen. They were probably getting the stuff ready for the party. My gaze shifted to the corner of the first table and, sure enough, there sat my best friend.

"Here you are!" Jerry said cheerily. I turned to him and smiled.

"Thanks Jerry, you should take a break and get out of that cage."

"Maybe after lunch." He replied laughing "thank you though for your concern. Good luck with your mission."

"Mmm…" I replied as I took my tray over to the place where the Japanese exorcist sat by himself glaring at anyone who came near him.

"Morning Yu!" I said and smiled as I sat next to him.

"It's not morning and don't call me that." He growled. I looked at what he was eating and was pleased to find that he had just started on his soba.

"Do you only eat soba?" I asked, starting to eat myself. There was no reply. I looked at him and saw he had no intention of answering my question. I shrugged and went back to my food. If he didn't want to talk that was his own choice. Besides it would be too troublesome to try to keep up the conversation. Now all I had to do was figure out how to keep him away from this place for five more hours. I knew one way that would work really well, but it would be so troublesome. Well, there was no other option that would work.

"Say, Kanda," I said as I finished my food and picked up my cup. "Do you think you could help me with training? On the last mission I figured something new about my innocence and I want to try it out. Think you can help?" I drank my cup of milk and looked at him.

"Fine," he said getting up "let's go to the third training room, it should be free." I got up.

"Great! But just one second." I walked over to Allen who was finishing his lunch. "Allen!" I said, he looked at me and smiled.

"Hannah-Chan!"

"Hey! How are you?" I leaned on the table in front of him with my elbows.

"Doing good! You?" He asked.

"Good, I guess. Listen, do me a favor and tell Lenalee and Lavi that I've taken Kanda to the third training room and that we'll be there till 19:00. Okay?"

"Sure." He smiled. I smiled too.

"Great! See you!" I turned and walked to the door where Kanda was waiting. What his problem with Allen was I didn't know. What his problem with anyone was I didn't know. I didn't care to either. It was none of my business. I simply thought him silly for wasting energy on disliking people.

"Thanks for waiting! Let's go!" I said cheerfully. I always felt more alive after I ate.

* * *

"Damn." I panted bending over with my hands on my knees. Kanda had gotten better. How was I supposed to beat him if he always got better? I'd gotten better too, but I always seemed two steps behind him. Not to mention the new trick I'd learned wasn't too affective against him. It worked the first five times and then he had figured out how to counter it.

I ran up along the sidelines to where he was standing. Panting, yes, but he was winning. He turned to face me with his sword. I dug my heel into the ground making a sharp turn that would make most people fall over, but as an ex-acrobat and a person who constantly made these sharp turns, I didn't.

His sword came down right in front of me, forcing me to stop. I swung my leg out and kicked him in the stomach. His sword smacked me with its flat side on the butt. Did he have to always hit hard?

"I just cut off your legs." He said, sheathing his sword.

"Yeah? And I burst your stomach, intestines and gave you major internal injuries." I said rubbing my butt.

"I'd heal anyway." He said turning his head to the side.

I sighed and sat down, I was sweating. I always sweat when I trained with him. It was such a pain... He made me work harder than a level three Akuma.

It was so troublesome.

"You've gotten better." I said leaning back on my hands, feet in front of me, looking up at him. "It seems like I'll always be two steps behind you." I sighed and turned my head looking at the clock over the door. "How troublesome."

"Che." Kanda said sitting next to me. "It's not like you haven't improved."

"What?" I said tearing my eyes away from the clock. In five minutes we would have dinner.

"You've improved too." He said looking at me. Black eyes locked with blue ones.

"Mmm…" I said tearing my gaze away from him to the ceiling.

There was silence.

"You're memory hasn't improved though." Kanda eventually said, getting up. I got up too.

"Whatever, let's go have dinner." I said walking to the door.

"Che." Came the reply as Kanda walked after me. We walked in silence.

"Hannah." Kanda's voice came making me turn to him, raising a questioning eyebrow. There was something on his mind. I could tell by the tone of voice he used. I tilted my head to the side showing that I was listening. "You cut your hair. Why?" He asked.

"It was too troublesome to fight with." I replied, shrugging. He scoffed.

"If you put it up it wouldn't bother you."

"Yeah well, that would be troublesome too. I don't have your patience." I said turning, my copper hair flashing gold in the lighting.

We continued walking in silence.

"Happy Birthday, Kanda!" A loud course of voices was heard as we entered the dinning hall. There were balloons everywhere, everyone was wearing party hats. They were all smiling. Kanda glared at them, and then turned his gaze at me. I smiled at him.

"Happy Birthday, Yu!" I laughed and hugged him. "Still think I have bad memory?"

My blue eyes twinkled merrily laughing silently at the black eyes they were looking into.

"Yes." Came the emotionless, cold, matter-of-fact reply.

The room exploded into laughter at my 'hurt' face.


End file.
